


You're mine.

by MissHopesalot



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Anal Sex, Hypnotism, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, kinda.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHopesalot/pseuds/MissHopesalot
Summary: Jacob Tort is Obsessed with Nick, his adopted younger brother... Finally he can have him, Even if Nick doesn't like it.This is Non con to a point, here's your trigger warning.





	1. while I slept

Smiling to myself, I watched Nicholas's breath come out in even little huffs, as he slept deeply on the bed. Pursing my lips I hid my smirk as I looked at the empty glass of drugged water. 

"sleepy baby... " cooing I stalked forward from my place against the door frame. Moving to sit next to my sleeping boy. Leaning down i kissed his head softly, as I slowly pulled his shirt up and over is body, leaving his pale beautiful chest bare. 

" Now then let's see how sensitive my baby boy is" Moving my hands down his small chest, I leaned down and breathed hotly over his nipple, watching it instantly stiffen up. Chuckling to myself I shook my head before licking a hot strip over it.

"mm.." Looking up i could see Nick moan slightly in his sleep. 

"so very sensitive then? " Chuckling to myself i ran my hands down his chest again, rubbing over his nipples in slow circles watching him squirm under me. Laughing to myself I left his nipples moving my hands down to his pants, quickly undoing them before i pulled them down his nimble legs, chuckling at the tent in his boxers.

"My baby boy got all excited because daddy played with his nipples hu? " shaking my head I could feel Nick shiver from the cold in the room. Smiling to myself I pulled down his boxers in a quick tug, revealing his half hard small 5' cock. 

"oh look at that, nickys getting all hard. don't worry baby once daddy is done he will take care of you." Kissing down his chest I moved down till I was met with small hairs going down to his crotch.

"well well we can't have that now can we? mnm no we can't" shaking my head I sat up picking Nick up before plopping him on my hip, walking us to the bathroom. Ever so gently I laid him down on the rub before starting the bath water making sure it was warm enough before, adding a about a half a Jar of Nair. Smiling I grabbed the shower cap, slipping over Nick's head. 

"there now all that black silky hair is Protected. now lets get rid of all the other yucky hair." kissing nicks cheek I gently picked him up before laying him in the bath water. Beginning to scrub and wash away all his body hair except his head of course. 

-

After Nick's bath I gently dried him off before placing him on my hip, and making my way to the basement.

Feeling Nick shift I shushed him gently, as I walked to a closed off little room, where only a chair with laces and projector lay. Smiling to myself, I placed Nick in the chair gently tying the laces around his limbs so he couldn't get up with out me untying him first.

"Soon enough baby boy you'll be all mine... " leaning forward I kissed him gently before, standing turning on the projector and leaving the room.


	2. Nicholas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I say goes. Literally

After about an two hours I decided he probably woke up and was just waiting for me now. 

Chuckling to myself I made my way back downstairs to the little room. Seeing Nick had in fact woken up. but was now in a sleep like daze waiting for me. 

Smiling I moved till i was behind Nick before leaning forward whispering in his ear. "sleep."

In a Instant his head slouched forward and his body relaxed as he fell into a deep sleep. Smirking I ran my hand up his arm gently as I continued whispering to my baby boy.

"When ever I say your name 'Nicholas' and give you a command, you will obey it instantly with no questions asked. Understand? " Tilting my head I watched nicks head limply. "good boy... And what ever Commands I give, you may never tell any one about, got it? " Kissing nicks cheek I could feel him nod once again. 

Chuckling I moved my hands down to rub at his chest before I pulled away and moved, turning off the projector and untying my baby boy.

Lifting him into my arms, I gently carried him upstairs placing him back into our large bed.

Placing him under the covers, I kissed his cheek before stripping myself nude. 

Smirking I got beside him under the covers, before leaning forward whispering gently in his ear.

"when I snap my fingers you will awaken with no memory of this, but will follow what I say regardless. Understand Nicholas?" Feeling him Nod I grinned kissing his temple.

Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Next Chapter is pure sex. also probably will be a bit longer but there's your warning.


	3. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob starts his domination of Nick. I update randomly, sorry.

Smiling to myself I felt Nick stir before his deep brown eye's stilted open.

"Hey.. good morning baby boy" leaning down I kissed his cheek.  
Nick huffed before moving his eyes to mine, nodding gently in assessment.

"sleep well?" smiling I moved my hand across his belly just rubbing gently.  
Nick stiffened a little before nodding trying to move away. 

"Yeah I uh did...." Nick mumbled in his tired voice as he squirmed.

Smirking to myself I tilted my head. "What's got you all squirmy love? "  
Nick's cheeks tinted red before he looked away trying to roll away to get out of bed.

"nothing um I just... have to pee so-" Nick stuttered off as he made his way off the bed, grabbing a pillow to cover his front.

Reaching forward I grabbed his waist pulling him back to me. "awe but we were so cozy Nicky. come on you can hold it."  
Chuckling playfully i tugged him back more till he was sitting near me again, squirming away. 

"Jacob I really have to pee, please let go!" Nick giggled as he pleaded trying to squirm away. 

Shaking my head I smirked tickling his sides softly.  
"Nicholas tell me the truth, on a scale of 1 to 10, ten being the worse how bad do you have to pee?"

Nick giggled some more trying to break free of my ticklish hold as he stuttered "haha u uh 5 haha Jacob stooop!"

Shaking my head I sat up, pushing him down on the bed until I was on top of him tickling him.  
"A 5! that's half way full, you're fine!!" laughing along i straddled his waist as I tickled all along his sides.

"Ahh!! Jacob hahaha!" Nick fought to get up but he was laughing to hard and my weight pinned him down.

Finally I stopped tilting my head at my flushed boy.

Nicks face was red with blush as he panted from all his laughing.

Chuckling softly I watched Nick's eyes widen a little, as he squirmed.

"Jacob get off." Nick whined as he tried pushing me off.

Smirking I could feel Nick's body heat up now that I was on him.

"Nicholas stop resisting me. "

In a instant his arms were flat on the bed and a pout appeared on his face. "But I have to pee!" He whined out.

Chuckling I shook my head "you can hold it". Smirking I leaned down before he could reply, sealing our lips in a kiss.

Smirking to myself I could feel Nick's body completely go red as he froze there completely shocked.

Chuckling I kissed him deeply, gently biting his lip making him gasp. Seeing my chance I slipped my tongue in feeling around his smooth mouth.

Nick moaned, pushing his small hands against my chest.

Chuckling I moved my hands to his wrist bundling them up as I pinned them above his head. 

Pulling away from the kiss I bit his lip again before kissing down to his neck. 

"Ah um J-Jacob stop eh!" Nick stuttered out, squirming,

Shaking my head I bit over his jugular before giving it a hard suck making Nick clench his fist and squeak in protest.

"You like it Nick, don't lie now.." Cooing to my boy I moved to hold his wrist in one hand as my other hand slid down his body, stopping at his dusty pink Nipples, gently pinching one. 

"ahh!" Nick moaned at the sudden sensation, Gasping when I twisted them. 

Chuckling I shook my head, glancing down seeing a small tent in the blankets.

"wow you sure are sensitive hu baby boy? " Smirking I raised a brow, playfully continuing to twist and pinch his nipple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys will finish this chapter, falling asleep. enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> I Update randomly, so sorry.


End file.
